1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of jewelry and specifically to earrings. More specifically, the present invention relates to earrings having a decorative element held below the ear, wherein an empty space is maintained between the ear and the decorative element. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to an earring enhancement.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of earrings to adorn the body has long been known. Numerous styles of earrings exist to suit one's taste, budget, and sense of fashion. Earrings vary in the way they attach to the body. Earrings may be clamped to the ear; they may pass through a piercing of an earlobe; or they may be held on the body through the use of magnets. Earrings also vary greatly in their individual appearance and range from a simple single stud design to elaborate designs.
Among the variety of earring designs is one that holds a decorative element below the ear, so as to maintain an empty space between the bottom of the ear and the decorative element. However, the current designs suffer from drawbacks, which make the designs undesirable.